youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
RWJwithoutRWJ
RWJwithoutRWJ '''was a YouTube user that started uploading Ray William Johnson videos, without RWJ in them. After a few copyright violations, RWJwithoutRWJ started making some original content. Two semi-popular YouTube users promoted his channel, thus his fanbase grew. On June 30, 2013, RWJwithoutRWJ's channel was terminated. False DMCA's The very first videos of RWJwithoutRWJ that were uploaded, were videos taken from Ray William Johnson's YouTube channel, but he excluded footage of RWJ and only showed the viral clips. He also muted the sound so you couldn't hear Ray's commentary over the videos. Days later, Ray William Johnson filed copyright claims over these videos. The controversy behind this was that Ray didn't own those viral clips in the first place, but Google and YouTube allowed him to claim ownership over these videos. In another video, titled "Ray William Johnson blocked me!!!" was a video showing that Ray did block him and was asking others to promote his channel over on his comments board. Within that video, RWJwithoutRWJ showed a 2-3 second clip of Ray William Johnson and the next day the video was removed for copyright claims. The video clearly fell within fair use, so that was another false copyright claim. Channel growth undertakerfreak1127 On June 20, 2013, undertakerfreak1127 made a video titled "RayWilliamJohnson is Stealing More Than Just Videos..." explaining how Ray William Johnson stole the original uploaders copyrights to various viral clips by claiming copyright over RWJwithoutRWJ's videos. TheArchfiend On June 21, 2013, TheArchfiend made a similar video stating pretty much the same thing undertakerfreak1127 said. Ray William Johnson didn't own copyright to those videos to begin with, but he was able to file a DMCA against RWJwithoutRWJ. After these two users made these videos, RWJwithoutRWJ's subscribers skyrocketed to over 700 subscribers. Videos craftnation On June 29, 2013, RWJwithoutRWJ uploaded a video titled "Something awful, horrible and unspeakable" and it was about a YouTube user known as craftnation. The video explains that craftnation is no different than "death" AKA "the grim reaper" because wherever death or tragedy lurks, he will be presesnt. craftnation is a YouTube channel that reports people's deaths and other horrible atrocities. The video also explains that craftnation is regurgitating what the mainstream media has already reported. In return for his two minute videos reporting people's deaths, he makes money off of ads. Last Video On June 29, 2013, RWJwithoutRWJ uploaded his last video, just before termination, titled "We are at WAR!!! Which side are you on?". For the entirety of the video, it was framed around a Pip-Boy device from the Fallout video game series. So at the beginning of this video, it reviews some of the flag notifications he got from YouTube. Then it goes to show some text explaining that he needs his subscribers help. RWJwithoutRWJ then asked his subscribers to report/flag Ray William Johnson's videos. This may very well be the reason he got terminated. Termination of RWJwithoutRWJ On June 30, 2013, RWJwithoutRWJ's channel got terminated "due to repeated or severe violations of our Community Guidelines and/or claims of copyright infringement." The channel was terminated due to the fact that RWJwithoutRWJ recieved 5 copyright strikes on his account. A backup channel has been created called RWJwithoutRWJbackup. It is another channel hosting many of RWJwithoutRWJ's old videos. RWJ without RWJ Resurrected On July 1, 2013, RWJwithoutRWJ started his 2nd channel called '''RWJ without RWJ Resurrected. RWJ without RWJ Ressurrected was terminated on Friday, July 12, 2013. External links * RWJ without RWJ Resurrected * RWJwithoutRWJbackup * RWJwithoutRWJbackup's Dailymotion * RWJwithoutRWJ Message log (Gallery) Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers